


Haunted(Publishing Company Owner!Dean/Writer!Sam) (Horror)

by JudyKaren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Bottom Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam - Freeform, Horror, M/M, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyKaren/pseuds/JudyKaren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean set up a pubishing compant but Sam couldnt write any new book after his mothers' death.   At the same time,  they  moved into a new home and the story began......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

He spent the whole afternoon reading the manuscripts which made he feel so tired and sleepy. He started the publishing company few years ago and the profit reduced since his partner couldn’t write any new novel.  He signed many other writers but their books were not very popular.  And now he could only run the company barely.

“Dean, I think you will like some coffee.  You have already read those things for hours.  You need rest.” His partner Sam went inside the office with a cup of espresso.

“Oh! Sammy.  I think you have forgotten me!”

“I …I am having a conversation with a popular horror novel writer.  I am working!!”Sam looked at Dean with an innocent face.

“If you write a new book, I am sure yours will be better then him.”

“I cant.” Sam looked sad and regretful.  He couldn't write any new novel since his mothers' death. 

"I'm sorry.  I shouldn't talk about that."  Dean had never pushed Sam to write a new book even though the business got worse.  He understand Sam's feelings. He lost his parents when he was young.

"I'm fine, Dean.  Um... I am going to have a meeting...chat with you later."Sam squeezed a smile which made Dean felt much worse.

"Hey, Sam.  I heard that the lease on your house expires soon."  Dean grabbed Sam's hand.

"Yep.  So?"

"Maybe you can live with me."

"Live in your house?  I don't want to comment on your house  but I don't think it is  suitable for two men living there."Sam tried to turn Dean down.

"I moved to Potsdam last weekend.  That is a spacious one.  You can have your own room and I won't ask you for rent."  Dean begged Sam with a big smile.

"Ok than...but I will pay you rent."

"Sammy...I won't take any rent from you.  Maybe you can make dinner for me." 

"I'm not your housekeeper."

"But you are my wife." Dean showed a cunning smile.

"Jerk!"

"Whore!"


	2. The House

They drove along the highway in the darkness.  The tress on the both side of the road  swung in the wind and the shadow projected by the streetlight made the scene look so gloomy and ghastly.  After working for the whole day, Sam was exhausted.  He fell asleep quickly in the car.  Suddenly,  Dean stopped the car and it woke Sam up.

'Hey! Dean,  whats wrong?" Sam was scared by the sudden stop.

"The damn  cat."  Dean stared at the little creature running into the wood.

"I think you should drive a bit slower.  The speed nearly reach 200!"

"It is only 150,dude!  Don't act like a little girl!"

"OH!  Caring about  safety is called girlish nowaday?!"

"Okay,Okay.  I drove slower,  Enjoy your beauty sleep Sweetheart."

"Shut up and drive the car!"

The house was really a nice place. It was a two floor building and had a garden at the back.  Everything was nice and lovely.  The only flaw was the wall looked a bit shabby but it was already very nice since it built fifty years ago and abandoned for so may years.

Dean took out the key from his pocket and the old door made some unpleasant noise when the door was opened.   Wind blew much stronger under air convection between windows and the front door.  The two men closed the door behind them immediately to stop the strong wind.  Dean turned on the light and took off his jacket. There were still some package besides the door.  Those were the luggage that Dean had not tidied up yet. The dusty wooden cupboard at the corner attracted Sams' eyes.   It was a very old one but there were beautiful carving on it and the handle was made of god. However, the rusting mirror on the cupboard made the whole thing looked creepy.  

"Let me help you take the things upstairs."  Dean led the way to Sams' room.  There were three room and two bathroom on the second floor.  The classic wall fitting made the corridor very elegant. 

"It is a nice place."Sam couldn't help admiring.

"I have a good taste, Sammy."

"It costs you a lot?"Sam couldn't believe  Dean had enough money to buy this mansion.

"Not really.   The owner of this place was an old lady.  Her daughter sold it immediately after her death. As I know,  Her daughter  is carrying huge debt."Dean stopped  in front of the room and put Sams' luggage inside.  It was a comfortable place with a large bed and  bookshelf.  The wooden furniture was warm and cozy.

"Dean, thank you."Sam knew Dean did a lot for him and  tried his best to keep their company.  Sam knew his own problem caused many trouble but Dean never gave him up.

"I know, my little princess.  Shall we have dinner now?  Or...you want to give me a kiss first?"Dean rubbed Sams' flowing hair.

"I mean it."

"You know I will never give you up and I know you will do the same for me.  Lets' have dinner, ok?"

"Yeah, of course."

"You want to have  pizza or ....some  salad?"

"Pizza is better,  I guess. "

Dean gave Sam the room key and went to the nearest restaurant.  Sam started tidy up his things after Dean left.  He didn't brought so many luggage.  There were only some clothes, books and his computer.  He put all his clothes into the wardrobe and tidy up his books.  It only took him half an hour and Dean still didn't come back.  He went downstairs and looked around.  When he got inside the living room, cold wind blow over and he could feel the temperature dropped for few degrees.  It was much more than cold but froze him form his heart.  Sam closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. Wind stopped and the temperature returned to normal.

He stopped himself thinking of some frightening scene and lighted up the stove.   The dining room was much warmer than before.   He lied down on the sofa and fell asleep.


End file.
